Somebody Save Me
by DragonQuillZ
Summary: Leah Clearwater was convinced she was in hell. There was no other explanation for the torture she was currently having to endure. Why, why oh why did I agree to this madness...


**Disclaimer**

I do not own the Twilight saga or any of the characters in this story.

**AN:**

Jacob did not imprint on Nessie. This story takes place post BD, about a month later. Enjoy and please review!

**Somebody Save Me**

Leah Clearwater was convinced she was in hell. There was no other explanation for the torture she was currently having to endure. Why, why oh why did I agree to this madness_..._

It was all Rebecca Blacks fault. About two weeks after the almost-war, Rachel decided to call up Rebecca in Hawaii and tell her the great news about how she had found 'love' back in La Push and was moving back. Becca, being the excited twin that she was, grabbed her husband and flew back home to celebrate with her sister and to meet Paul. Naturally everyone, myself included, was ecstatic to see her again. After all, she just disappeared two years ago and everyone was happy to see her again.

That was a week ago. Since then Rebecca had been happily informed by my mom, Billy, Rachel and Jacob about what had been happening in La Push for the past year. I had the pleasure of being in the room around the time mom was told her my sorrowful tale. Becca had always been a strangely happy person and so upon her discovery that I was the only she-wolf, she had a reaction similar to Quil's when he first phased. She pounced on me and shrieked, "That is so cool! No wonder you're always hanging around the guys. That's great Lee!"

It's such a pity she was always delusional.

Anyway, now that she was aware of the not-so-mythical creatures that were running around, she came up with a 'brilliant' idea. "Let's have a slumber party!" She yelled one morning after I had just come home from patrol.

"How old are we Becca? Twelve? I think the last sleepover we had WAS when we were twelve." I was tired and grumpy and smelled like leech. All I wanted to do was have a nice long sleep in my comfy bed but instead I was being assaulted outside my house by a deranged woman.

Not at all phased by my attitude she continued. "I think it would be great, we used to do this all the time! I mean, when was the last time the Core Four were together?"

I laughed at that. Way back, when Emily and I were best friends and she would come down to La Push for the weekend, she, Rachel, Becca and I used to have sleepovers at the twins place and called ourselves the 'Core-Four'.

"Wow. We were really lame back then... And I think I'll pass."

A sleepover with Emily wasn't my idea of fun. Sure I was civil towards her and held light conversation when I had to but other than that, interaction was kept to a minimum.

Rebecca, sadly, refused to give up. "Oh come on Lee, I promise it will be fun. We'll eat ice cream and have pedicures and braid each others hair and do all sorts of things! I refuse to let you enter this house until you agree."

"You do realize I can turn into a giant wolf and just run through the wall right?"

My darling mother decided to poke her head out of the window at that point. "Leah Clearwater you will do no such thing! I already have to repair the holes in the walls because of you and I will not have you break any walls! Just go to the party. It will be good for you."

I grunted at my mother for her lovely display of support. With my mother now aware I had no choice. I turned to Rebecca and sighed, "Fine, what time should I be there?".

I thought I could get out of it easily. I could just say that there was an emergency with an unknown leech and had to go but Becca was more cunning than I remembered. She had managed to convince Jake and Paul to take her husband( whose name I still do not know...actually, I don't think anybody knows his name) out for a guys night and introduce him to all the La Push men. That meant that every single one of my pack mates would be out with them. Even Seth! So I was forced to suffer through her slumber party...

I can't believe I used to enjoy these things. I am so unbelievably bored and we were only two hours into the party. Maybe spending so much time in the minds of guys has ruined my appreciation for all things girly.

I was currently on the floor, with my head against the couch, eating my fourth barrel of death by chocolate ice cream. I guess this was the best thing about the evening. Rachel had a freezer full of ice cream that I could spend the whole night devouring. Emily, Becca and Rachel were having an in depth discussion about the lead character in the lame chick flick I was supposed to be watching. I'm sure once upon a time I would be a part of the discussion but right now I really couldn't care less about who Jennifer whatever was going to end up with. It was only when Becca addressed me directly did I start to pay attention to them.

"God I wish I was you right now Leah," she said with a sigh.

Well, that was a first. I look at her in disbelief. All that sun in Hawaii must have fried her braincells.

"And exactly why would that be?" I ask.

"Look at you!" she cries. "You've eaten three whole barrels of ice cream and you look exactly the same! Not to mention the amount I saw you eat at dinner. You can eat as much as you want and never put on weight! It's every girls dream!"

Oh yes, that was the _perfect_ reason for wanting to be me. I mean, screw normality so long as I can eat as much as I want... I sigh and turn to the poor naïve girl.

"Really, it's not that I want to eat this much, it's that I have to eat this much to get full. Do you know how much energy you use being a wolf? A lot and that's why we eat a lot. The cons far out weigh the pros dear."

"That's not all. I mean you're so tall and lean and you look like a model. Hey, I bet if we put a bit of make up on you and find you a really awesome dress, we could make you look like a star! Girls lets give Lee a makeover!"

Rachel and Rebecca started doing that creepy identical grin thing and started rummaging around for various make up items and fashion magazines. Emily, after seeing the horrified expression on my face, wisely said, "I'll pass. I want to see how this movie ends."

As if I haven't been screwed over enough by the Higher powers they decide to put me through this. Really, was I that evil in my past lives that I deserved to suffer through a makeover session? I bet a sleepover with the leeches would be more fun right now. Hell I would take a slumber party with Bloodsucker Barbie and Psycho Psychic Pixie over a makeover anytime! At least if they tried to give me one I could wrestle with them and physically fight back. Now all I could do was scream in protest and try to find an escape route.

It's right now that I find myself wishing my Almighty Alpha was here. He could get me out of this. These were his sisters after all and he had a responsibility to his pack to keep them happy. Surely that includes rescuing a pack mate from a torturous makeover?

And didn't dear Jake make saving me his latest hobby? He had seen it his personal mission to come to my aid several times over the past two years, completely unnecessarily of course. First it was with those newborn leeches, then allowing me into the pack, then there was that brawl with Paul when he made me mad, then there was the mysterious falling boulder incident and just last week when he pounced on me in the middle of the street when he claimed I was about to get run over. The guy had some serious issues sure but right now I was practically begging him in my head to come get me out of here.

"Oh this shade would look just perfect on her!"

"Oooh yes and what about this for her eyes?"

"Perfect! What about nail polish? I wonder, if we paint her nails, will her claws be the same colour when she phases?"

I can't take much more of this! I shut my eyes and start chanting in my head "Help, help, help, help, help, help, help, help, SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

The doorbell rings. Oh please Taha Aki let that be my saviour!

Emily opened the door and there he was. I had never been more happy to see my stupid Alpha! I could barely keep the triumphant grin off my face.

"Jake! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be out with the guys." Rebecca asks him, clearly shocked he showed up in the middle of her party.

"Sorry Becca. You know I wouldn't do this if it wasn't urgent but I need to borrow Leah for some pack business. Please?"

Oh praise the wolf gods that made Jacob Black! I swear, I won't bitch and whine to him anymore for this! Well, for a week at most but I shall be grateful!

"Aw man... But we're having so much fun! Can't you make do without her?"

We locked eyes and mine screamed at his "No! Please Jake say no! Take me with you! Don't leave me here!"

"Sorry, she is Beta after all. Her presence is required." He turns and starts walking towards the woods.

Oh happy days are here again... "Sorry Becca. Maybe next time." As if! "Gotta run!" And with that I jump up and run out the door behind Jake.

As soon as we were far away from his house I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much for getting me out of there! I love your sisters really but they're dangerous with make up..."

He sits himself down on a rock and smiles.

"I figured you needed rescuing and so took it upon me to be your knight in shining armour."

I snorted. "I am not a damsel in distress."

"Really? So if I hadn't come along you would have survived my sisters wrath?" He smirks.

"Maybe they would have given up after I broke all their tools?"

"Oh? Fine I can always go back and say it was a false alarm - "

"NO!"

"Hah! So just admit it, you were my damsel in distress." Oh how I wish I could slap that arrogant smirk off his face but I couldn't now seeing as he had indeed saved me.

I sigh in, temporary, defeat. "Fine. Whatever. But not yours." Where did that part even come from?

"Oh you are my damsel in distress. Haven't you noticed how it's always me that has to save you and protect you?"

I frown. What was he getting at? "I don't need to be rescued by you or need your protection Jacob Black."

He smiles again and stands up.

"But what if I want to save you? What if I want to protect you?"

He starts walking towards me and I start walking backwards. Something is not right with this guy.

"Well then I would say you are more deranged than Rebecca."

He laughs at that and continues to walk towards me until my back hits a tree. He takes my face into his hands and looks into my eyes and says softly, "I don't care. I want to protect you."

And with that he pulls my face up and softly presses his lips on mine. I groan and my hands fly up to his neck and bring him closer to me as I deepen the kiss. I don't know how long we stood there making out but when the rational part of my brain decided to wake up, it pushed him away and screamed, "What the hell was that!"

That was one hell of a kiss though... Or maybe I just thought so because that was the first time someone's kissed me in a long time...

Jake, after regaining his breath, smirks at me. "That's what the knight gives the damsel after rescuing her."

I frown at that. "And since when are you the expert on knights and damsels?"

He shrugs. "Claire's really into princesses and fairy tales right now and so Quil's mind is full of the intricate details of them."

That made me laugh. I could just see Claire dressing Quil up as a fairy god-mother.

Jake starts moving towards me again. "Well... I since that's what I'm supposed to do, I think I still have a lot more to go."

He walks really slow. Why hadn't I noticed that before? Oh right...

"I've rescued you so many times before Leah but this is the first time I've completed my mission..."

You know what? This really doesn't sound all that bad. "Hmm... Well then, I guess you have a lot of missions to complete then..." I trail off.

Jake grins and pulls me to him again for another kiss.

I guess it really pays to be the saved one sometimes. Sometimes,

**END**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~DQ**


End file.
